1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money case to be utilized for a drawer of an electronic register or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
A prior art example of a money case will be described according to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7. The money case 1 forms a drawer 3 capable of sliding out of and into a boxlike body 2. The interior of the money case 1 is partitioned lengthwise and crosswise. In the front portion of the money case 1, there are formed four coin containers 5 whose bottom plate is continuously curved toward the open top so that coins 4 contained therein may be easily taken out. In the money case 1 at the rear of the coin containers 5, there are formed three bank-note containers 8 each of which are provided with a bank note hold-down member 7 supported for swinging back and adapted to press and hold bank notes 6 from above.
With the money case 1 of such arrangement, coins 4 and bank notes 6 are sorted according to their kinds and put into their respective coin containers 5 and bank note containers 8. When an operator puts bank notes 6 into the money case 1, the bank notes 6 are horizontally piled up within the bank noter container 8 while the bank note hold-down member 7 is pushed up by the operator with the finger or the like.
With such money case 1, coins 4 and bank notes 6 can be stored sorted according to their kinds and, hence, money handling can be done quickly. However, since the money case 1 has the interior of the case partitioned to provide the containers 5 and 8 for storing money, it is impossible to change the arrangement of the containers. Therefore, it is not possible to exchange the positions of the coin containers 5 and the bank note containers 8 with each other according to frequencies of use of different kinds of money. This has made the money case 1 inconvenient for use. Further, since, in the described money case 1, the bank notes 6 are contained in the bank note container 8 piled up horizontally and pressed down by the bank note hold-down member 7, it is not easy to put in and take out bank notes 6. Further, since the bank notes 6 are piled up horizontally, considerable base space is required for the bank note containers 8. This has prevented a drawer 3 from being made smaller in size and made it unavoidable that electronic registers and the like occupy considerable space.